Forgiveness
by Tai Kamiya1
Summary: The infamous "A Very-Digi Christmas" gives us Taiora fans a chance to let off steam! Sora regrets giving those cookies to Matt, but can she win Tai's forgiveness, or has she lost him forever? Taiora. I don't own "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls.


Me: Hello, all

Me: Hello, all. Just taking a break from "The Evil Clone" and "The Rift between Courage and Love" to write this brainstorm of an idea. 

Tai: 'Brainstorm?' What, did your brain get caught out in a thunderstorm last night?

Sora: (giggles) Silly Tai! He means he found inspiration to write a story. 

Me: She's right, Tai. Now read the disclaimer before I choose to put down that Sora beat you in soccer despite the fact that she's in tennis. 

Tai: (gasps) You wouldn't! (reads) Our 'inspirational' writer doesn't own Digimon. Why? Beats me, he just doesn't. 

Me: I used to despise episode 38. I still do, to a point.

Sora: I hate it, too! I had to break Tai's heart.

Tai: I had to see Matt eat those stupid cookies! Where's my batch, by the way? 

Me: Later! Now, I see it as an episode where all these Taiora ideas are like a fountain of youth deal. To keep forever what we had in our youth. 

Tai: That's actually good! Izzy good. And you know when I compliment Izzy on something other than computer skills, it means he's doing something right.

****

Digimon

Forgiveness-a song fic

Forgiveness. That's the thing Sora Takenouchi wanted-and needed-more than anything in the world. _Webster's Dictionary _defines forgiveness as: 

__
  1. A forgiving or being forgiven; pardon.
  2. Inclination to forgive or pardon. 

She'd wanted Tai Kamiya's forgiveness ever since the day she'd rejected him at Matt's concert but he'd seemed to have completely cut off ties from her. So had Kari and as surprising as it may seem, so had Davis! The only reason Davis had gotten himself involved in this in the first place was because he was successor to both of them-Tai and Matt. He felt that Matt was betraying Tai's friendship and that Sora was killing Tai, not actually, but his heart. 

That's why Sora wanted Tai to say those three words that could bring his heart, as well as himself, back from the brink of despair-_"I forgive you."_ To hear those words out of Tai's lips would make all the difference to her. 

__

And I'd give up forever to touch you

'Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life

And sooner or later it's over

I just don't wanna miss you tonight

Sora knew she needed to talk to someone about this, but who would trust her enough to listen to her? There was only one person besides Tai who she could go to with her problems. 

"Mom? You here?" 

"I'm in the back! How was your day?" 

"Terrible. I need to talk to you." 

"What stupid thing did Tai do now?" 

Sora would've laughed if the entire situation hadn't been her fault. She occasionally complained to her mother about all the things Tai had done to her or the sweet, caring things Tai always does if she's in trouble at school. 

"Actually Mama, this time, it's my fault. Remember that time I made those cookies at Christmas? Well, I gave them to Matt and when Tai asked me if I was doing anything after the concert, I told him that I wanted to stay available in case Matt was free." 

"Let me guess: Now you feel like you've pushed aside your best friend on what could be considered the most important holiday of the year? Sora, the only piece of advice I can give you is this: Go to him and ask if he'll forgive you. Knowing him as well as you do, I'm sure he will accept." Sora smiled. For someone she thought had hated her when she was younger, her Mom always gave the best advice. 

"Thanks, Mama." 

__

Chorus: And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am…

For hours on end, Sora found herself in the kitchen at home baking cookies. If her infamous chocolate chip cookies didn't scream "forgive me," nothing would! Besides, she'd promised Tai-and Agumon-she'd make a special batch. Yet as they finished and the aroma of chocolate chips hit the air, Sora felt tears come to her eyes. 

__

"What if Tai doesn't forgive me? Even after everything we've gone through together, what if he decides life is better without me in it?" The young girl forced a smile on her face as she put all the cookies in a box, after they'd cooled down, wrapped it up and headed off to find Tai.

__

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming

Or the moment of truth in your lies

When everything feels like the movies 

Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive!   
Chorus: And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am…

With Biyomon by her side, Sora checked all of Tai's favorite spots-the soccer field, various parts of the school that the two of them had hidden in, parts of the Elementary school that they'd hidden in, (Biyomon crawled into these places; they were 11 at the time!) even back at her Mom's shop and at the Kamiya residence (Kari slammed the door in her face after seeing who was at the door)! Sora was just about to give up when she remembered what day it was, and where Tai could be! She headed off as fast as possible with Biyomon in tow, hoping that she wasn't too late. 

The Odaiba Park. This day had meant a lot to Tai for one specific reason: It had been the day after he'd given her that stupid hair clip! She'd come up to Tai with a strange smile on her face, closed her eyes and given him his first kiss. To commemorate the occasion, Tai used a knife to cut in the bark of a tree and wrote _Tai and Sora-Forever_. Sighing sadly, tears came down his cheeks with no intention of stopping. 

__

"Did you even remember about today at all? Or are you safe and snug in Matt's protective arms?" Tai thought sadly to himself as he started crying softly with Agumon at the base of the tree, looking up at his friend with a solemn look.   
A moment later, Tai and Agumon heard a voice plead, "Please don't cry, Tai. I couldn't stand it if _I_ was the cause of your pain." Tai looked down and saw Sora and Biyomon at the base of the tree. He forced himself not to gaze in her crimson eyes. 

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be with 'Da Man' right about now!" Sora flinched slightly.

"I deserve that, and more. Tai…I've been looking all over town for you. I have something for you." Sora climbed the tree until she reached the branch that Tai was sitting on and handed him the box of cookies. 

"These are for you, Tai." Tai eyed her calmly and suspiciously at the same time as he accepted the box. Opening it, he saw chocolate chip cookies. Tears came to his eyes again as he turned away from Sora's piercing gaze. 

"What is this-a pitying gift? Or are you torturing me even more so by reminding me of Christmas?!" 

Tears came to Sora's eyes, yet she made no attempt to wipe them away. 

"Tai, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you-"

"BUT YOU DID! Do you know how hard it was for me to watch the woman I love give cookies to someone you used to consider a rival, but ended up one of your best friends? I love you Sora, but I'm not sure if you're the one for me anymore." Tai finally lost his composure and cried right in front of Sora on the tree branch. Sora lost her composure as well and pulled Tai into a big hug. 

"I know you probably don't think I'm the girl for you anymore, but all I want is your forgiveness, Tai! Please! I betrayed the one I love and gave a present to his best friend when I should've given it to you." Tai pulled himself from Sora's shoulder and forced himself to gaze into her eyes. 

"D-do you mean that? You l-love me?" Tai asked. Sora nodded repeatedly, knowing that their Digimon were watching patiently from below them. 

"I've always loved you, Tai, even when you gave me that hair clip, I still loved you and kept it after all these years! If I can't have your love, can I at least have you as a friend who's forgiven me?"   
Tai gazed into Sora's eyes still, knowing that whatever he said now would affect her, so he did what he'd been wanting to do ever since he first laid eyes on Sora Takenouchi-he leaned over and kissed her with pent-up passion. He pulled back after three minutes and looked at her. Her face had flushed a deep crimson and her eyes were closed in pleasure. Tai smiled and bent down to Sora's ear and whispered, 

__

"You can have my forgiveness, but you always had my love since the day I met you, Sora. I'll always love you." 

Chorus: And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand 

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am…

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am…

Sora's eyes fluttered open and tears came down her cheeks. These tears were of happiness as she hugged Tai once again.   
"I love you, Tai." 

"I love you too, Sora." 

Sora felt like flying as she pulled Tai into another kiss. Not only had Tai forgiven her, but also he'd said that she'd always had his love. Being here with him was all the proof she needed.

Life is good. TAIORA FOREVER! 


End file.
